


Very Un-princess-like

by audrey1nd



Category: Princess Protection Program (2009)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Misses Clause Challenge, Smut, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd/pseuds/audrey1nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter just wants Rosie to a be a little less princess-like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Un-princess-like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annemari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/gifts).



When Carter had first set eyes on Rosie she figured she would be just like Chelsea and Brooke. She hadn't thought that Rosie would be the exact opposite. So nice and perfect and polite that Carter felt like she was Chelsea in comparison. So she decided to try to break Rosie's cool. The bait shop didn't work; it only ended up making more work for her. 

So Carter short-sheeted Rosie's bed. Rosie didn't even seem bothered. Her toes sticking out from the bottom of the blanket just made her seem more perfect and princess-like. It didn't help that she had a perfect pedicure on her adorable little toes.

Carter decided she needed to up her game. What would really bother Rosie?

A day or so later, having stopped the pranks for the time being, Carter sauntered into her room, sitting next to Rosie on the window seat. "Hey, Rosie, what do you think about gay people? I mean, you're Catholic, aren't you?"

"Mr. Elegante is a very good family friend. He is a good person, and one can assume that sexuality does not make one good or bad. You are who you are."

Seriously? Rosie was just too perfect. Carter zoned out as Rosie talked about what made someone a good person, regardless of their sexuality. Rosie might be cool with Mr. Elegante being gay, but he was a gay man and not interested in her. Which gave Carter an idea...

Carter surged forward and kissed Rosie mid-speech. Rosie gasped into Carter's mouth. Carter smirked, thinking she'd finally gotten to Rosie, drawing away to see what Rosie's reaction would be. She wasn't prepared when Rosie's hands came up and pulled her back in, her hands tangling in Carter's hair.

This time it was Carter's turn to gasp. Rosie took Carter's open mouth as an invitation to deepen their kiss. Carter leaned further forward, getting into the kiss. Unfortunately she was leaning over a bit too much and she lost her balance, toppling the two of them off the window seat with a thud.

"What was that?" she heard her father call from upstairs.

"Nothing. Just dropped some books," Carter yelled back.

She looked over at Rosie, still looking totally perfect, despite being sprawled on the floor, and started giggling. Rosie joined in and soon the two of them were rolling around on the floor laughing. Rosie did not look very princess-like now. Apparently all it took was a giggle fit.

"Come here," Rosie said when she finally stopped giggling. "Your hair is a mess." Rosie ran her hands through Carter's hair, smoothing it out before drawing her in for another kiss.

So kisses, good, but did not make Rosie un-princess-like. With the exception of how she tugged on Carter's hair and nipped at her lips. Carter whimpered into Rosie's mouth. She could feel Rosie's smile.

"It is not who we love who makes us good or bad, Carter Mason, but what we do with our lives," Rosie pronounced as she drew away.

Ugh, Rosie was such a perfect princess, even after a make out session. Carter would have to think of more ways to get under Rosie's skin. Or maybe under her clothes?

 

After dinner that night Carter approached Rosie with pajamas in hand. "You know, I thought about what you said that first night. About having me help you prepare for bed. I thought I might help you tonight." Rosie just stared at her. Carter waved the pajamas in her hand, wagging her eyebrows at Rosie. Rosie finally seemed to get it.

"Oh, of course. Yes, you may help me prepare for bed." She turned around, moving her hair out of the way to show the zipper on her dress. Carter slowly approached Rosie, placing the pajamas on Rosie's bed before going to stand behind her. She took a deep breath before moving a few strands of hair that Rosie had missed out of the way, her hand lingering on Rosie's shoulder before moving down to the zipper on Rosie's dress. She paused a moment, taking a deep breath, before she slowly pulled it down. When she was done pulling the zipper down, she paused for a moment.

"Well? Aren't you going to help me?" Rosie interrupted, tossing Carter out of her thoughts.

"Yes, of course," she paused, "my lady." 

Carter put her hands on each of Rosie's shoulder's and pushed the straps down, kissing each shoulder where the strap had been. Rosie shivered as the dress dropped to the floor, stepping out of it. 

Carter leaned down and picked it up, brushing herself along Rosie's exposed skin. She draped the dress over the railing at the end of Rosie's bed. 

"And now what would you have me do?" Carter breathed into Rosie's ear.

"Help me with the rest." Rosie turned towards Carter and gestured to her underwear. Standing in the middle of their bedroom in her underwear Rosie still seemed regal.

"Like this?" Carter asked as she reached around to unhook Rosie's bra, her other hand resting on Rosie's chest, moving downward to cup her breast as she removed the strapless bra, putting it on top of the dress. Rosie nodded, and then let out a gasp as Carter leaned down and licked her breast. It was very un-princess-like. Carter smirked as she brought her hand up to roll the nipple of Rosie's other breast between her fingers. Rosie moaned. Thank fuck her dad's room was upstairs.

Carter straightened up and leaned in to kiss Rosie, both of her hands fondling Rosie's chest. Rosie's arms came around to embrace Carter. "You're wearing far too much clothing," she said as they separated. 

"Let me take care of that for you," Carter snarked as she stepped back from Rosie and pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it in the direction of her own bed.

Carter was all of a sudden very embarrassed to be wearing a sports bra, so she removed it as well. Which was a good choice, given the look on Rosie's face. She pulled Carter in for a kiss, tangling her hands in Carter's hair. She bit at Carter's lip, causing Carter to whimper into Rosie's mouth. Rosie's hands moved down Carter's back, slipping into her pants.

"Perhaps you could take care of these for me too?" Rosie suggested.

Carter laughed and unbuttoned her jeans, shimmying out of them and sliding them across the floor. 

"Much better," Rosie purred as she moved her hand down and stroked Carter's crotch. She pulled at Carter's hair, bringing her in for another kiss. She stroked at Carter as they kissed. Rosie pulled away and pushed Carter down onto the bed. Carter scrambled backwards as Rosie climbed on top of her.

Rosie kissed Carter again before kissing down her body. Carter's hips bucked as Rosie kissed the dip in her hips.

"May I?" Rosie asked, her fingers tucked into the waistband of Carter's underwear. 

"Yes," Carter breathed as Rosie pulled them down, her lips following their progress. She kissed all the way down Carter's legs as she pulled her underwear off, throwing it across the room once they were off.

She stroked at Carter's clit, slipping her fingers into her vagina, before following her fingers with her mouth. Carter's hips bucked as Rosie's mouth made contact. Rosie gripped one of Carter's hips, holding her down as she licked at Carter's clit. Rosie worked at Carter, holding her hip as she writhed around on Rosie's bed. Finally Carter came with a gasp, her legs twitching and clutching at the pillow under her head. 

Once she had finally caught her breath, she opened her eyes to see Rosie beaming down at her. She descended on Carter for a kiss. Carter wrapped one of her hands in Rosie's hair and used the other for leverage to flip them over.

"Your turn," she gasped into Rosie's ear.


End file.
